


Short Fantasies

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, M/M, Multi, Other, ships characters and tags to be updated as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Short fics from prompt requests. Each chapter will be its own self-contained work, rating and relevant character or ship to be noted in the title. Any additional warnings to be contained in chapter notes.





	1. Ignis/Cor, rated T

**Author's Note:**

> Short fics from prompt requests. Each chapter will be its own self-contained work, rating and relevant character or ship to be noted in the chapter title. And additional warnings to be contained in chapter notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Golden Asp with the prompt "hands"

Like many other Citadel employees, Ignis had frequent business in Cor’s office. It was nothing special or out of the ordinary. Until it was. Until one day, in the middle of a phone call, he glanced up just enough to see a hand in his line of vision. A long, elegant hand framed with a perfectly tailored shirt and jacket cuff. 

In that moment, what the hand held was inconsequential. (Somewhere in his mind, he knew that it was an absolutely critical report, knew it just enough to reach our and take the document.) He looked up to those same bespectacled green eyes he saw everyday with barely a second thought and suddenly nothing was the same.

“Marshal?” Ignis inquired, puzzled. “Here is that report you needed.”

“Oh yes, thank you Ignis,” he replied, then immediately had to apologize to the caller on the other end of his line but he didn’t care. He was too lost in the way that tongue caressed each vowel that passed over it. 

When he remembered, he prayed to the Six that he’d maintained his trademark stony poker face.


	2. Ignis/Noctis rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was floating around my WIPs folder for a while so I finished it off and here we are.

When Prompto goes to take a shower and Gladio runs out for supplies, Noctis seizes the moment, pulling Ignis to him, inviting his advisor to press him against the just-closed hotel room door and do what he wants, what he can, in the short time they have.

So long as the shower is running, Noctis gives Ignis license to do anything to his body, but what he likes best is to be marked. 

Scratching, bruising, biting…and when they could do so with less danger, cutting. Today would not be one of the latter days. He settles, instead, for the fingers of one hand digging, harsh and hasty into his flesh as the other finds his cock, and a mouth sucks at his throat. In these moments, he is Ignis’s to command. Later, there would be fingertip-shaped bruises at his hip, love bites on his neck. 

It is but moments before he is reduced to a point of powerlessness, even if he wanted to resist, his body would surely betray him when Ignis mutters in his ear, one word to release him, one word to command him, one word to enforce the knowledge of whom it is to which he belongs. 

“Now.”


	3. Ignis/Gladio, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my old, earliest FFXV ficlets reposted

Gladio handed the slip of paper over without ceremony, just a sheet torn from a notebook, and a string of characters printed on it.

“What's this?” asked Iggy, eyebrows drawn together in mild confusion. “It looks like,” he paused, eyes sweeping over the page for a fourth time, “Gladio this looks like a password.”

“It  _is_  a password. To my Moogle Music account.”

“You...shouldn't have?” replied Iggy with amused smirk.

“I wanted to make an Iggy playlist. I was going to send you a few choice songs that remind me of you and how much I love you. I started to make it. It's still there. Don't laugh at the name when you see it.”

The smirk softened. “Darling, that's such a sweet and thoughtful gesture. But you know that the playlist can be shared by link. You can even password protect the list, there's no need to give me the password to your whole account.”

“I know that,” signed Gladio, awkwardly running his finders through the back of his hair. But I started making the playlist, and well, just sign into the account and you’ll see.

Gladio watched nervously as Iggy chewed on his lip for a second, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “All right, let’s have a look then.” He took out his phone and tapped at the screen, his lip chewing having given way to a small, expectant smile. The account must have loaded, he taped at the screen again, eyes scanning up and down for a moment.

He could tell the instant that he found the playlist. His mouth opened as if he were going to speak, and then closed.

“Iggy, please say something?”

" _You Have A Really Nice Butt. Oh Yeah And I Really Really Love You_ ", Ignis recited. "How...very eloquent.”

“You hate it.”

"Nonsense." A long pause, his thumb moving over the screen. "Gladio, I…there are over two hundred songs on this list.”

“Yeah, about that. I think I was at about a hundred and ninety eight when I realized that it was getting a little out of hand. And then I thought of another song that I really needed to add. And then another. And it finally hit me that every song about almost anything that’s good reminds me of you. And I decided that it was easier to just give you my account password and just tell you to listen to all the songs about the good things and…what?”

He wasn’t sure he had ever before seen the exact look that was now on Iggy’s face, a melting mix of tender and exasperated, baffled and adoring all at once. He reached up and brushed his thumb across Gladio’s cheekbone. Then moving to cup the back of his head, Iggy pulled him into a quick, soft kiss after which he whispered into Gladio’s ear, “You also have a really nice butt.”

They kissed again, this time at more length.

“We are going to have to talk about the security of your passwords, though.”

“Babe, you really do know how to improve a romantic moment.”


End file.
